Honor the Blade
by tsuki1920
Summary: Not good at summaries X.x but plz R


Ch.1

The purple-haired archer cluted the hard wooden handle of her bow as she walked back to Payon.

_I have failed again._

She sighed and continued walking. A few minutes of listening to the calm air relaxed her a little. Leaves rustled on the ground as little animals scattered about. Wam! She feld a hard object smack into her.

"Sorry!" SHe heard, "I'm in a hurry! Sorry!."

_ People thse days. They don't even bother to help you up._

"Hey miss, do you need some help?" asked a voice.

"Thx," she said. The dark blindfold on her eyes made it impossible for her to see anything. Getting on her feet she took her bow and started walking.

"Hey miss, wait up!" said the little boy. "...you left something."

However she walked past him and continued walking. She sensed the guy that crashed into her wasn't fair away.

_Thief. You stole my ring!_

She walked up to the town center and felt a sudden strong breeze in the air. "Give me back my ring." she said sternly.

The wizard looked at the purple-haired questionly and noticed her blindfold. "I didn't steal your..ring. Even if I did how would you know I stole it. Your wearing a blind-sorry" he apologized.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." came a cold reply. "But , if you didn't then who did."

"I don't know. Can we please continued this later," he said "I have to train..."

"If you want to train, simply give me back my ring." she replied.

"I didn't steal it." he said. He looked at her and after a while decided she wasn't about to give up so easily. He sighed, "Why don't we go catch the culprit to prove my innonence."

"Fine, I'll go along and play your little game." she whispered coldy. "If you choose to fool around though..." She got her bow and pointed it at him.

"Alright." he said.

_What was she so uptight about. Better not cause trouble._

"Did you meet anyone besides me?"

"Yes, but that was after my ring was gone." she argued.

"Come on then." he grabbed her by the arm. "Let's backtrack to the area I saw you just now." No reply. Seeing this the young wizard assumed she agreed full-heartly and continued.

"Maybe you dropped it somewhere around here. Let's start look-" he stopped. "I'm sorry, I forgot-."

"Don't assume. Just because I have a blindfold on doesn't mean I can't see." she said madly. Everything seemed silent. The wind seemed awfully loud as it wailed throughout the forest.

"Sorry" the wizard apologized. "If i may ask, why do you have a blindfold." No answer. "Umm," said the wizard trying to break the silence," maybe its around that grassy area over there." Weirdly the archer took out her bow and started tapping on the ground with it.

"Erm..what's your name?" the wizard asked,"My name is Ragian." The girl looked annoyed.

" Will you just shut up?". As much as Ragian got mad as those words he couldn't help but stop for a moment.

_Why do I hear laughters? Nightmares!_

"Come on, we have to get out of here." he said. before ever letting her speak he took her dow the woods, escaping the Nightmares. After running for a length of time Ragian stopped.

"You idiot! Where did you take us?" yelled the girl. Ragian tightened his fist. This girl was just driving him nuts.

"Away from Nightmares. What do you want me to do? Go towards them? Hi my name's Ragian, what's your name," he said to an invisible figure.

"Fine. I'll accept the fact that it was..necessary to run, but where are we?" she asked. Ragian looked around. Trees, trees, trees and more trees. The sky was a pure gray. He had an uneasy feeling about this place. His instincts urged him to do one simple thing. Run.

"I dont know where," he said. "Why don;t you take off your blindfold and-"

"No." screamed the archer. "Sorry," she said surprising Ragian a bit,"I just don;t want to take this blindfold off. It's a punishment." she said simply. Ragian didn't believe her, but decided not go on in the subject. "Anyways, I'll trust you for not stealing my ring, but if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving now."

"Hey, can you at least get my out of here." asked the wiard.

"Fine." she said, "I must warn you however. If you follow me, you might be in an even worse condition as I also don;t know where we are at." She paused for a second, waiting for an answer. The wizard smiled even though he knew she wouldnt see it.

"Better stick in a group than be alone." he said happily.

"Alright. Follow me," she said.. "Er..my name's Belia." Ragian looked up to see if he could tell if she was lying or not. No answer.


End file.
